Vocaloid: The House of Heaven
by Unknown Writer of Love 2
Summary: Crypton sends Kaito Shion to an island on a business trip and birthday gift. He finds that there are a group of other female Vocaloids on the island, ready and willing to fulfill any fantasy he may have. Contains a truckload of lemons. Kaito X sharing!bisexual!Harem. If this summary does not appeal to you, you probably shouldn't read this, because it's exploitation-style.
1. Arrival Sex - Master Bedroom Orgy

**If I get a negative reaction to this, I will take it down immediately.**

* * *

Kaito Shion looked ahead to see the island resort he was looking for. It approached rapidly as the man driving the motorboat turned across the deep blue waters below. A large expanse of tropical forest lay ahead. Crypton had sent him here on business and he would stay for a couple months, but they hadn't made it clear what the business was. It was also his birthday gift from the head honchos at the company.

Once the motorboat pulled up to the pier, Kaito picked up his luggage and stepped off the boat. He walked down the pier and down to the sandy beach. The island seemed to be deserted, but he saw a large group of buildings in the distance. He searched around further, and found a wooden sign on a stake dug into the ground.

It read:

 **GO HERE TO REACH THE HOUSE!**

The sign had an arrow pointing to a dirt path into the forest, which Kaito saw led into a cobblestone path, going through an arch. Shrugging, he took the path into the arch.

On the other side of the arch was a massive, perfectly manicured garden. In the distance was a massive house, bigger than he had ever seen. Kaito grimaced before continuing onto the cobblestone path leading towards the massive mansion.

Eventually making his way up to the large french oak doors, he pushed them open to find an expansive entrance hall, with a large staircase with a red carpet leading to two directions. He could see that someone was walking down the staircase. He focused his eyes to find out that it was Miku Hatsune in a blue-and-white-striped string bikini and red high heels. Her figure was toned and curvy, with a flat stomach, large perky breasts, smooth legs, and a plump ass. She swung her hips seductively as she walked towards him.

She got very close and ran a hand down Kaito's cheek before she spoke.

"Are you Kaito Shion?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Before I let you go further into this place, I'd like you to strip down."

"Is that a suggestion or command?" Kaito inquired.

"I dunno. Depends on what you want to do," Miku replied. He sighed before undoing the long white coat, leaving him in a blue tank top. He took that off to reveal a pale-skinned, muscle-bound and athletic body. He had eight pack abs, defined pecs, a muscular back, and strong limbs that made Miku smile wryly.

"Nice body," Miku commented as she ran her hands all around it, "But you're not done stripping. I wanna see how big you are in those pants."

Kaito sighed before taking off his pants and boxers to reveal his eight-inch dick, fully erect. Miku raised her eyebrows before kneeling down to stare at it directly.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kaito asked, shocked and red faced. Miku ignored this and put both of her hands around the base of his cock. She smirked a bit before licking the side of the shaft. She then shoved as much as she could inside her mouth and started to suck. The blue-haired boy moaned in pleasure as she sucked heavily. He felt amazing as the slimy insides of her warm mouth putting pressure upon his dick.

After a few minutes of sucking on his dick, Miku stopped for a moment and ejected the shaft from her mouth. She looked up at him with a wry smile on her face.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Kaito stammered with a blush on his face.

"Well, your cock tastes so good and is so big," Miku commented, "I have no idea why you haven't gotten laid yet." She swirled her tongue around the tip of his member before putting the rest into her mouth and continuing to suck on it. Kaito put his hand around her head and began thrusting into her mouth.

Kaito could feel his cock twitching and he was almost at his climax. Miku realized this, and managed to intensify her sucking even harder to speed it up. Suddenly, he felt a release as a rush of pleasure ran through his every bone and organ. Miku felt the stream of cum emerging from the tip. She swallowed it down her throat, but some of it remained inside her mouth. Once she removed the saliva-covered cock from her mouth, Miku licked her lips to clean herself off.

"That was fucking amazing. Now for the next part," Miku said to him as she turned around and got on all fours, baring her plump ass through the skimpy tanga bikini seductively tugged at the string, letting her bikini bottom fall of to reveal her ass and sopping wet pussy to Kaito. He looked away nervously a bit before kneeling down and putting his massive throbbing cock at the same level as her pussy.

Kaito plunged his cock into her wetness and heard her gasp at the shock. He then began to pound into her pussy deep and hard. Miku started breathing heavily as bursts of pure pleasure ran through her body and made her mind completely blank. They both started to sweat intensely. He smacked her ass on both cheeks, sending ripples through the skin and leaving a palm print behind.

The blue-haired boy continued to thrust into Miku's soaking wet pussy. His dick kissed her walls, causing her to moan and shiver with strained smile upon her face. Kaito leaned forward so that his head was close to her neck. He breathed in the expensive perfume she was wearing before reaching around to the front and grabbing one of her large breasts.

Miku groaned and smirked as Kaito grabbed her breasts and started kneading it with his hand. The pressure on her breasts felt amazing to her. Combined with the pounding she was receiving from being penetrated, it made her melt with pleasure.

 _This is, like, the most awesome sex I've ever had! This man is amazing!_

"Are...you ready to climax? B-Because I am!" she yelled. Kaito leaned closer into her ear.

"I'm not even close to cumming. I'm going to jackhammer you right through the orgasm," he whispered softly. Miku smiled a bit when she heard this. She felt a feeling build up as she was about to reach her climax. Suddenly, the feeling burst and she moaned as ecstasy rushed through her body. She felt some of her honey leak out of her hole. Throughout her orgasm, Kaito continued to thrust into her innards deep and hard. Miku leaned downwards and pushed her rear upwards as her breasts pressed against the floor.

"You're so good! It's awesome!" she screamed as she finished with her orgasm. But Kaito was still not done, and Miku stuck her tongue out and her eyes rolled upward as she felt intense amounts of pleasure from Kaito's member thrusting into her walls.

Kaito suddenly felt the pressure building in his dick, and he blushed intensely as he was about to cum. He tried his hardest to hold it in, but try as he might he couldn't succeed. A rush of insanely good feelings went through his entire body, and he could feel himself releasing a ton of cum into Miku's cunt. He released so much that it began to overflow from her pussy.

Once he finished cumming inside of Miku, Kaito pulled out. She let out a sigh of relief as it was over. Correcting her composure, Miku stood up and turned to face Kaito with a wide smile on her face.

"You've totally passed the test," she informed him, "If you hadn't made me cum, I would have thrown you out. You'll be able to pleasure all of us."

"All of you?" Kaito inquired. Miku was about to take his hand, but then stopped to stroke his cheek.

"Welcome to The House Of Heaven. We will let you have every pleasure, sin, and indulgence. We will serve your needs, fulfill your desires, and make any fantasies you have a reality. Do you wanna go?"

Kaito blushed nervously.

"Y-Yes, I'll go," he stammered.

"Good. Let's go," Miku responded plainly. She grabbed his hand forcefully and began to drag him through the house.

* * *

Miku stopped at a pair of large walnut French doors. There was a large bronze knocker on the front of the doors. Kaito could hear loud moans and groan from the other side of the door. She pulled on the knocker twice.

"This...is your bedroom," Miku said before opening the door into the bedroom. Inside was an opulently decorated room, with Persian rugs on the floor, red velvet and gold everywhere, satin pillows, and an all around luxurious atmosphere. It caught Kaito off guard before he noticed what was happening in the room. Rin, Lily, Sonico, Luka, Neru, Teto, Meiko, and Gumi were all naked, spread around the room and having an orgy.

Luka and Sonico were locked in a deep embrace, their tongues tangling in the space between their lips. Their breasts pressed against together as Sonico thrusted into Luka's pussy. Both of them were moaning loudly with pleasure. Rin and Lily were in the 69 position, sticking their tongues into each other's vaginas and letting out erotic groans all the way. Meiko and Neru were simply making out, grabbing each other's plump asses and squeezing hard. Finally, Teto had a strap on and was thrusting into Gumi's pussy.

Somehow, all this made Kaito's hard-on even harder. After a while, the girls stopped fucking each other and noticed the only boy in the room. Flirty and seductive smiles formed on their faces. All of them stood up and approached Kaito, starting to run their hands across his muscular body.

"He's nice. I like him already. How is he?" Luka asked Miku.

"He's fucking awesome. His cock is big and his cum tastes amazing, and he will make you cum," she responded.

"Alright, let's get started. We'll make you ejaculate so we can all get a taste, then you will cum inside every one of us," Meiko said. Leading him to the four-poster satin bed, she pushed him down and got her head against his cock. She put her hands around it and licked it before shaking her head. Meiko placed her large perky breasts around his dick, and began massaging her breasts up and down the shaft. Neru and Sonico joined in, and pressed their breasts around Kaito's member. He smiled and groaned as the feeling of supple flesh surrounded his cock.

Luka pushed down Miku and smiled at her before their arms wrapped around each other's back. They pressed their lips together and slid their tongues into each other's mouth, beginning to exchange saliva and dance their tongues. Luka grabbed her breasts and kneaded them together, feeling the soft, ample orbs. Miku moaned loudly into the kiss, but took her revenge by taking hold of her nipples, tweaking them strongly. Luka whimpered as the feeling went through her.

Rin lay back and smiled as Lily crawled over to her on the cushioned floor in order to get on top. She licked her neck before taking a nibble of her ear. Then, she went down on her and coming face to face with her soaking wet cunt. Lily moaned as she touched her clit, and her face went red. Rin stuck her tongue inside of the hole and circled around. Lily gasped and climaxed onto her tongue. She smiled as she tasted it.

Teto continued to thrust into Gumi's pussy, kissing her all over her body. Her sweat was pouring onto her partner's smooth and pale skin. Gumi and Teto moved together and began to kiss. Their large breasts moulded together, and they reached down to massage each other's asses.

The flesh surrounding Kaito's cock was sending him into heaven, and he could feel the pressure from the cum pushing outward. Finally, the stimulation became to much, and cum spurted out of his dick and trickled down his long shaft. Sonico, Meiko, and Neru leaned forward and began to lap up the hot, sticky white substance from around his member.

Once they were done, the girls licked their lips in approval.

"Now, which one do you want to do first?" Sonico asked.

"How about you?" Kaito returned.

"Sure thing," she smiled before leaning back, opening her legs, and baring a sodden pussy for him to penetrate. Kaito got on her level and grabbed her calves before putting his member inside her. Sonico moaned as she felt him inside her and she shivered. Kaito started thrusting into her cunt, and Sonico screamed in pleasure as his glory pierced her innards.

"It's too much!" she howled, "It's too good! I'm so sensitive! Slow down!"

Kaito stopped for a moment to breathe before deciding to go with her request and continued thrusting, but at a much slower rate. Sonico groaned as he thrusted at just the right speed in order to cause her mind to go blank.

Neru and Meiko watched the Kaito and Sonico fuck for a few moments before turning to each other and kissing deeply. Their arms snaked around each other's backs, but then Meiko's legs spread apart to let Neru in. Eventually. they fit together in the scissors position. Meiko immediately started to thrust into her. The feeling of their wet cunts rubbing against each other was incredibly stimulating for both of them, and they moaned into each others' mouths as their tongues drenched each other with saliva.

Sonico whimpered for a moment, and then groaned loudly as the blue-haired boy continued to thrust inside of her. She was about to cum any moment now, yet he seemed to have no signs of letting up or losing stamina. She opened her mouth when he let go of her calves, moved his hand up her thighs, across her stomach, and to her breasts. Then, Kaito leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her back while continuing to thrust inside of her. Sonico weakly smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his back. Changing her mind, she moved her arms to wrap around his head and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. Kaito felt her large, soft breasts pressing against his muscular chest.

Rin licked around the edges of Lily's wet pussy, lapping up the honey that had leaked out when she had orgasmed. Suddenly, Lily turned Rin around and got them both into a 69 position. Lily licked Rin's slimy folds, and she moaned softly before she retaliated and licked her pussy back. Lily smiled as the pleasurable sensation passed through her bones and organs

Sonico groaned into the kiss with Kaito as she came, and she felt herself leaking out of her pussy. She became really sensitive, but Kaito seemed to have no signs of giving up, continuing to thrust at the same pace he was before.

"Aah...how much stamina do you have? It's amazing!" Sonico yelled as she separated from the kiss. She wrapped her legs around Kaito's waist and smiled at him. He smirked back.

Meiko groaned as she thrust against Neru, feeling the sensation of her wet pussy rubbing up against her own. Slowly but surely, she felt the intense pleasurable feeling grow and grow. Her thrusts became harder and faster. Finally, when it became too much, both of them climaxed, and good feelings rushed through her body.

Kaito felt the pressure building up in his member as he thrusted inside of her. Sonico moaned and closed her eyes as she felt him vibrate inside of her warmth. She gasped as Kaito increased his speed in preparation for cumming. Her massive breasts started to heave and jiggle from the force of his hip thrust before Kaito groaned loudly and squirted his cum inside her. A wide smile went on his face as the feeling rushed through him.

Sonico breathed a sigh as Kaito pulled out of her, his massive cock covered in her juices. Turning away from him, she relaxed and began to rest. Kaito's face went red when he realized what he just did and what he's gotten himself into.

 _I get to fuck all these gorgeous women. I enjoyed doing that...but I don't know if I could do it all of the time. So far, I've been doing pretty good. And why would Crypton, my employer, send me to a private island to fuck a ton of girls that also work for them and their competitors?_

"Hey, loverboy. We're still not done," Meiko whispered in Kaito's ear, filling his nostrils with another expensive perfume. She began to run her hands across his chest before pushing him down and mounting his crotch. Then, she placed her hands on his chest. Kaito grabbed her waist before Meiko lowered her pussy onto his member. She groaned in pleasure and stuck her tongue out.

Meiko rolled her hips forward, sending Kaito's member into her and slamming it against her walls. Kaito countered with an upward thrust into her pussy, and their hips began to clash.

Luka pulled out of the deep kiss, leaving a string of saliva behind. She followed it up by going down to her chest and staring at Miku's breasts. After she licked her lips in anticipation, she moved her hand to grab the right one, staring to massage and squeeze it. Luka felt the erect nipple poking against her palm. Focusing her attention onto the other breasts, she put the nipple in her mouth and began to suck it in a fierce manner. Miku breathed and panted heavily as Luka circled the tip of her tongue around her areola.

Neru looked at Kaito and Meiko fucking, and then noticed Sonico laying there and breathing heavily. She was attempting to recover from the deep sex that Kaito had given to her. Crawling over to her, Neru smacked her on the ass. Sonico turned to face her and smiled before she leaned in and pressed her lips against hers. She slid her tongue into her mouth and quickly overpowered her. Neru felt her sweat pouring off of her smooth pale skin and onto her own.

Rin and Lily separated from each other and walked over to Teto and Gumi. Rin paired up with Teto, and Lily paired up with Gumi. Rin picked up the strap on that was laying on the floor and suddenly slammed the fake penis into Teto, causing her to gasp. The short-haired blonde girl paused in order to let her recover from the force. After a moment, she nodded for her to continue. Teto wrapped her legs around Rin's waist and began to take her hip thrusts.

Meiko panted as Kaito thrusted into her innards. His hands traveled up her body and to her breasts. Cupping his hands around it, he gave them a hard squeeze. She emitted a loud, throaty groan. As she rolled her hips forward and Kaito thrust upwards, Meiko raised her hands and put them on the back of her head. Her mouth was wide open as he eyes were half closed. Meiko was absolutely melting due to the feeling that he was giving her. She wiggled her hips to stimulate him.

Lily attached the strap-on onto her pussy as Gumi positioned herself on all fours. Once both of them were ready to fuck, Lily plunged it into her pussy and began pounding her womanhood. Gumi rocked back and forth, causing her breasts to heave at a high rate. To prevent this, she lowered herself so that her breasts squished against the floor.

Kaito groaned and began to breathe faster and faster as he pounded Meiko's cunt. He was reaching his climax as the warm, slippery feeling of her innards massaged his cock. Her ass crashed against his crotch and their hips moved in sync. Suddenly, her walls tightened around his member. Kaito groaned and his face went red as he sprayed his seed inside of her womb.

The warm orgasm rushed through Meiko's body and made her smile a mile wide as she felt Kaito's cum fill her up. After she was done with her orgasm, she was surprised to find that he was still pouring a stream of cum into her. She saw a look of irritation on his face before he removed himself from inside of her and aimed his ejaculating cock at her face. A large amount of cum splashed upon her face, but he soon ran out.

"Neru, it's your turn," Meiko yelled. She removed herself from on top of Kaito and went over to Sonico. Neru moved back towards him, letting Sonico lick the cum off of Meiko's face. She turned to her and kissed her, licking the cum off of the inside of her mouth in the first place.

Luka pulled away from Miku's breasts and spread her legs open in an inviting manner. The twin-tailed girl smiled back at her before moving closer to her and interlocking their legs. Both of them groaned as their sensitive pussies rubbed up against each other, and started to constantly emit erotic noises as Miku began to thrust against Luka's vagina.

Neru got on all fours and presented her wet hole to Kaito, raising her ass in the air. Before plunging his still erect, soaked, and vein-covered cock into her waiting cunt, he smacked her on the ass and she yelped. She shuddered for a moment when he started to pound into her pussy. Kaito noticed this and stopped his thrusting.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a slightly innocent manner.

"No, I'm fine...hah...continue...I'm really enjoying this," she responded. Kaito shrugged his muscular shoulders and continued thrusting into her pussy. Neru emitted various erotic noises as his member slammed against her innards. He picked up the pace when she started to whimper in pleasure, and she felt her pussy tighten onto the hilt. She was almost there, and her mind was going blank. The only thing on her mind was Kaito.

 _I'm already about to orgasm...this will be a nice session...Kaito's so great! I've never had it this good!_

Teto moaned into the soaking kiss as she came a second time from having Rin thrust into her with the strap on. During the kiss, Rin licked the edges of her lips, then attacked her tongue. The tongues began to dance. Without warning, Rin pulled away and left a string of saliva in the process. She moved into Teto's neck and breathed in the scent of her sweaty body, then licked it up the length. She smiled at her before they both grabbed each other's breasts and massaged them, causing them to emit moans at the sensations being delivered to their breasts.

Neru screamed in pleasure as she felt herself cum. Kaito was not letting up, thrusting into her during the rush of ecstasy. Even after she was done, he mercilessly proceeded to slam his member against her walls. She was sensitive after cumming, so a burst of sensations went through her with each touch of his dick against her womb.

Kaito started breathing heavily. He had spent the last 2 hours fucking four girls, and he could feel that he was almost out of stamina. He was enjoying himself immensely, but his thoughts were wandering elsewhere.

 _Should I push myself to make the others orgasm? I might disappoint them..._

He then felt cold hands massage his body, and he looked away from Neru in order to see Lily and Luka sitting on the bed. They had flirty smiles on their faces that told him that they were going to be the next two to go. He sighed before turning his head back, still thrusting into Neru's pussy.

"When can I take a rest? I'm almost completely spent. If I don't get to the rest of you before I run out of energy, what will you do?"

Lily and Luka stared at each other for a moment before answering the question.

"Everyone who didn't go one time reserves the right to go before the ones who did, and you choose the order. It's a protocol made to prevent us from fighting over who goes.

"Alright...I'm about to cum for the last time," Kaito responded. He turned away from them in order to focus back on Neru. Luka and Lily turned to face each other. They embraced each other and began to kiss each other.

Kaito decreased the rate and increased the force of his thrusts as he was about to cum inside of Neru. He felt the pressure build up inside of his cock before he lost control. He groaned and released a laminar stream of cum inside of her. Once he was done, he pulled out and took a deep breath. Neru rolled to the side and smiled at him. Kaito smiled back before laying on the cushions of the king-sized bed.

Luka and Lily took their places by his side and started to caress his muscular body up and down. Sonico and Neru took their places behind them, grabbing their thin and curvy waists. Kaito relaxed his muscles, moved his hands to take hold of his partner's shoulders, and held them close. He began to take deep breaths in order to rest from the intense orgy.


	2. Erotic Pool Party

Kaito Shion felt himself being shaken from his dream. His eyes fluttered open to look up at the person in front of him. A pair of large breasts, barely covered by a tiny green-and-white striped string bikini. Looking up, he saw a familiar twin-tailed girl staring and smiling at him widely. He was still naked, his cock still erect from the wild events from the previous day.

"C'mon! Wake up! We're going to have a pool party this morning," Miku informed him. Kaito sighed in exasperation.

 _Well, I know where that's going to go,_ he thought, _Should I be thankful for this or not?_

He rolled out of the bed and took Miku's hand. She led him away from the master bedroom, through the doors, and into a walk-in closet. She turned to him and smiled.

"You need to pick out your swimwear from your wardrobe," Miku commanded him. The blue-haired boy shrugged in response before stepping forward and observing the selection he had. It was a selection of variously skimpy clothing. Included were a selection of Speedos, shorts, pants, swim trunks, and boxers. There were absolutely no things that would fully cover the upper half of his body. The only things available for a top was a black, loose-looking tank top and a white A-shirt. There were various necklaces and accessories, including a set of cat ears and tail, a Chippendale dancers outfit, and a loincloth. He took a cross necklace and draped it around his neck.

Sighing, he picked out a blue Speedo and moved on. Looking up, he noticed that Miku was standing at the door of the walk-in closet, drinking in the sight of his lean, muscular body and admiring his massive, erect cock. Looking away from her, he finished putting on the Speedo. His erect cock poked through the scanty swimwear. Trying to maintain a dignified posture, he walked calmly to Miku. She took his hand and led him throughout the halls.

* * *

The sunlight blared down upon Kaito as he exited the mansion into the backyard. Visoring his eyes for a moment to adapt, his eyes eventually focused. There was a large pool of clear blue water surrounded by white limestone, with a split level Jacuzzi and a large grotto in the corner of the pool. To the back was a path leading to a beach. The sound of waves crashing echoed throughout the place. He saw that the rest of the girls were playing in the water, giggling and smiling at each other. Meiko and Gumi were the only onesout of the pool, suntanning on a pair of white chaise longues. They were all in bikinis that showed a lot of skin. It was almost more eye-blinding than the hot sun.

Luka noticed him and approached him, grabbing hold of his waist and pressing her breasts against his side while massaging his eight-pack abs. The string bikini she was wearing was brown with gold lining and strings. Looking down, Kaito noticed that she was wearing a tiny G-string. He saw Neru and Teto splashing each other in the water. Their flawless skin, covered in droplets of water, sparkled in the sunlight. Teto was wearing a solid electric blue string bikini, while Neru was wearing an orange and yellow Hawaiian-print string bikini.

Stepping slowly but surely into the pool, Kaito was swiftly splashed in the face by a chuckling Rin, who was wearing a white string microbikini. He splashed her back, eventually getting into a splash fight. He was quickly swept up into having fun with the girls surrounding him, giggling and laughing all the way. As the day continued on, the sexual tension in the air began to rise. The large jiggling breasts that surrounded him got closer and closer to each other and to him.

Lily approached Kaito in a black and yellow flower-print string bikini with a cheeky bottom, getting close to him, touching him and running her hands across his smooth, hairless skin. Luka did the same, and both of them smiled at him. Lily leaned in close to his ear and licked his earlobe before taking a nibble of it. Luka licked Kaito's nipple, causing him to let out a soft moan. The blue-haired boy wrapped his muscular arms around their curvy waists, then leaned in closed and pressed his lips against Lily's. After a few moments, she slid her tongue into his mouth and they began to tangle tongues. On his other side, Luka began to grind against his side.

Noticing this activity, Neru and Teto turned to each other and wrapped their arms around each other before closing the distance between their lips. They stuck their tongues in each other's mouths and began to massage each other's backs. Their breasts molded against the other pair. Teto reached up to the top of Neru's bikini and undid the string around her neck. She reached down and undid the string that went around her back. The bikini top fell off, and Teto immediately grabbed Neru's breasts.

Sonico and Miku lightly kissed each other on the lips while their arms snaked around each other's waists, pressing their breasts together. Sonico was wearing a pure white string bikini. Their hands reached down to grope the other's rear ends. Miku cupped the pale skin that Sonico's cheeky bikini bottom revealed and gave it a squeeze, causing her to emit a soft moan. The pink-haired girl corrected her composure in order to retaliate. She ran her hand up and down Miku's thigh, then circled her palm around her tanga bikini bottom before giving it a good slap. Miku let out another soft moan.

Luka and Lily led Kaito out of the pool to lay him down on a towel. When he lay down, they pressed up close to him before looking down at the giant erection attempting to escape from the tiny Speedo. They looked at each other and smirked before moving their hands to grab hold of the blue swimwear. They pulled it down, letting the erect eight-inch cock spring free from its prison.

Meiko got up from the chaise longue and got on top of Gumi. She ran her hands up her stomach, across her breasts, and towards her face. She moved in for a light kiss. Gumi kissed her back. They kissed more and more, the passion and intensity increasing with each touch of their lips. Meiko and Gumi pulled each other closer and closer while Meiko grinded against Gumi's crotch.

Rin saw Lily and Luka putting their hands on Kaito's long and steel-hard cock, running their hands along his length. She smirked and emerged out of the water, walking towards the blue-haired boy and lying down in front of his member, staring at it intensely. Rin looked up from the throbbing, vein-covered dick in order to silently ask Luka and Lily for permission to touch and lick it. They nodded, and moved their hands away from Kaito's cock to massage his chest. The rest of the girls noticed this and emerged from the pool to crowd around Kaito in order to wait their turn. Miku, Sonico, and Neru took a place to his left, while Teto, Meiko, and Gumi took a place to his left. They began to touch Kaito's body.

Rin licked the underside of Kaito's cock, causing him to let out a small moan. Then, she took as much of his member as she could into his mouth as Kaito felt the warm and slippery feeling of the inside of her mouth. She ran the tip of her tongue across the length of his member. Kaito emitted a soft groan, and the girls surrounding him giggled in response to it. The short-haired blonde girl circled her tongue around his shaft.

Luka and Lily's leaned towards each other across Kaito's chest. He saw that there was lust in their eyes. The two girl's lips met right in the middle, putting the sight directly in front of Kaito. They began to drench each other's tongues with saliva as they kissed. Lily and Luka continued to massage Kaito's chest as they kissed deeply.

Rin continued to lick Kaito's member before she felt it twitch slightly in preparation for cumming. To speed it up, she ejected the saliva-covered cock from her mouth and began to jack him off at a high rate. The blue-haired boy began to breath faster and faster as he felt the pressure build up. There was too much, and he lost control. An insane rush of good feelings rushed through him as a massive fountain of cum sprayed out of his dick, splattering everywhere and ending up on the bodies of him and the girls surrounding him in a giant cumfest. As the cum spread everywhere, the women around Kaito started giggling from being splashed with the white, sticky substance.

In an attempt to get the situation under control, Rin put her mouth around Kaito's cock. She attempted to take in the massive amounts of tasty fluid pouring into her mouth, but it was too much and it began to overflow. She took it out of her mouth, and it spurted a decent amount of cum on her face.

Once the cum stopped flowing out of Kaito's cock, there was a moment of silence. After a while, Miku leaned down to stare at Sonico's cum-glazed thigh. She smirked, then licked some of it off. Sonico groaned at the feeling of her tongue. After Miku swallowed the cum and licked her lips in approval, she repeated the action in order to lift up some of the substance. Miku and Sonico embraced and started to tongue-kiss, sharing the cum in each other's mouths. Their shiny bodies began to slip and slide across each other.

Teto grabbed Neru's right nipple and licked the cum off of it. She groaned softly before embracing Neru's slippery body and sliding her tongue into her mouth. They began to reach down to their partner's bikini bottoms, untying the sides and letting them fall off. Neru and Teto smiled at each other when they saw a shaven, wet pussy right in front of them. Teto spread her legs as an invitation, and Neru accepted by starting to thrust into each other. They started to erotically moan and groan at the feeling of their pussies rubbing together.

Lily raised an eyebrow at Kaito as she licked some of his juices off of her lips.

"Do you have enough cum ready inside of you?" she asked. Kaito shrugged before speaking.

"I don't know...want to find out?" he asked.

"Sure. I'd like for you to get on top of me." she responded. Kaito removed himself from a prone position to let Lily take his place. He got on top of her and wrapped his arms around her back, undoing the bikini top to reveal her large bare breasts and erect peach-colored nipples. Kaito took in the smell of his cum as he got in close to her. His curiosity piqued, he licked her breasts to taste his own semen. It tasted surprisingly good, and Lily whimpered at the touch of his tongue. Moving upwards, they closed the space between their lips, then slid their tongues into each other's mouths.

Meiko lay down as Gumi got on top of her, pinning her arms outward. Gumi licked her neck, taking some of the cum with her. Taking off her red bikini top, she buried her face in her cleavage. She licked the space between the two ample orb, licking up the cum in between her breasts. Meiko let out a soft, almost whispering, moan.

Lily and Kaito swapped places and got into the reverse cowgirl position, facing away from him. Moving her bikini bottom to the side, she put Kaito inside of her and began thrusting. Chills went through Lily's body as his length slammed against her innards. She put her hands on her head and closed her eyes, starting to let out erotic noises.

Rin and Luka focused their attention upon Kaito's bare, cum-glazed torso. They started to lick the cum off his torso, their tongues traveling across his body. The touch of their tongues against his body causing a shiver of pleasure, causing him to mix in moans with the grunts from thrusting into Lily. Rin and Luka lapped up some cum, embraced, then shared the cum with their tongues.

Miku and Sonico's wet bodies slipped and slid all over each other as they fiercely and messily shared saliva. Their bodies shined in the sunlight from the cum and the water droplets on their skin, while their large breasts molded together. Suddenly, they pulled away from each other and began to take of each other's bikinis. They took off their bikini bottoms in order to reveal the other's sodden cunt.

Lily felt the sweat dripping off of her body as the sun's rays made her skin shiny. The bursts of pleasure from Kaito thrusting into her womanhood made her groan and moan. Her body erotically writhed from side to side, making Kaito smile at the sigh. She whimpered as she tightened around his long cock. He felt her slimy, slippery, and warm insides slide against the length of his cock, and it felt so good to him. Kaito felt himself getting ready to release his sperm.

 _I've never gotten drilled like this before. I don't know if I can take it anymore...I'm about to cum...!_ she thought.

The blonde tilted her head back, closed her eyes and opened her mouth, moaning loudly as the feeling of an orgasm rushed through her. Kaito groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as the orgasm hit him and he shot a laminar stream of cum inside of Lily. His semen started to overflow from her pussy, showing that he still had a lot left inside of him. He pulled out to reveal the juices-covered cock.

Kaito gestured towards Luka, indicating that she was next to have him inside of her. She seductively stripped out of her bikini, smiling at him with lust in her eyes. He got up from the beach towel, and she lay down in front of him. She spread her legs and bared her vag to him. The blue-haired boy smirked before grabbing hold of her thighs and beginning to pound her innards.

Sonico moved behind Miku before pressing her breasts against her back. The twin-tailed girl breathed in her perfume, then turned to face her and smiled. Sonico smiled back. The two kissed deeply, putting their tongues in combat. While kissing, Sonico reached down, cupping Miku's left breast and squeezing it once. She groaned from the sensation of the squeeze. Sonico then began to play with her breasts, kneading them together, squeezing them, and tweaking her pink, erect nipples. The stimulation was causing Miku to groan and moan even louder into the wet kiss.

Rin lay down as Meiko and Gumi approached her. They smiled as they grabbed her C-cup breasts and leaned in close to the peach-colored areola and perky erect nipples. Both of them put their mouths around them and began to suck on it. Rin moaned loudly and panted as the stimulation from having both of her nipples sucked.

Neru groaned loudly into the kiss as she came from the stimulation of Teto's pussy rubbing against her own. The juices leaked from the hole. The girl with dark curly twintails pulled away from her and moved down to lap up the honey. She licked her lips in response, showing her approval of the taste. Neru grabbed her head and moved it back down to her pussy, inviting her to lick it. She groaned as Teto circled her tongue around the edge of her vulva before gasping as she felt Teto's tongue being stuck inside of her pussy.

Luka wrapped her legs around Kaito's waist as he continued to slam his member against her inside. Moving his hands away from her thighs, the blue-haired boy moved to grab her breasts. Once he took hold of them, she moaned softly. Kaito continued to move her breasts around, kneading the ample orbs together while thrusting into her. She breathed deeply and panted as the pleasurable sensation shook her body.

The girl with short blonde hair reached downward towards the two girls who were sucking on her breasts. Rin stuck two fingers inside of their pussies, causing both Meiko and Gumi to let out soft moans as Rin ran her digits around the edges of their wet folds. She pulled out of their pussies, moved her hands up to her mouth, and tasted the honey that had ended up on her fingers. It tasted sweet, and she smiled at both of her lovers. They smiled back before they continued to suck on her breasts.

Sonico removed her hand from Miku's breasts and continued to move her hand downwards, passing over Miku's stomach and finally reaching for her pussy. Sonico stuck two fingers inside of the wet hole, and she moaned in response. Sonico and Miku continued to messily kiss each other as the former fingered the latter's wet pussy. Sonico wiggled her fingers inside of her, causing Miku to let out an audible moan into the ferocious kiss. Beads of sweat dripped down their bodies and mixed with the water on their skin.

Kaito smiled slightly as the warm, slippery, moist feeling continued to surround his cock. He decided to pick up the pace and thrust harder and faster into Luka. She gasped as he did so. "It's soooo...good!" she yelled before moaning loudly as the sensation of both him slamming into her and the massaging of her breasts made her feel so good. She wrapped her legs around Kaito's waist to regain balance. She pulled him in close before pressing her lips against his. She slid her tongue into his mouth and attempted to dominate him, but Kaito resisted her force. Their tongues began to battle.

Neru stood up from Teto, ran inside the house with her breasts bouncing along the way, and quickly returned with a strap-on attached to her pussy. She tackled Teto to the ground and smiled mischievously at her before moving down to lick her neck, lapping up some cum as she did so. Teto leaned back and spread her legs, allowing her to plunge the strap-on into her. Neru immediately began to thrust into her.

Luka groaned and whimpered as she orgasmed, feeling her juices leak out of her pussy while the feeling of ecstasy shook her to the core. All through her orgasm, the sexual god disguised as a blue-haired boy continued to pound against her walls. Kaito smirked slightly as the beautiful woman in front of him panted and moaned erotically, with a wide smile on her face. Feeling slightly cruel, he sped up his thrusts. Luka gasped in response.

Miku felt the saliva covering her lips and dripping down her face. The kiss with Sonico was so messy and so delicious. She kept moaning into it as the pink-haired girl who was pressing her breasts against her back moved her digits around the inside of her sodden cunt. Suddenly, a rush of a good sensation rushed through Miku's body and she felt herself leaking out of her pussy.

Kaito started to feel the pressure building up in his cock. In response to this, Luka felt it throb inside her pussy.

"I'm cumming, Luka! Get ready!" the blue-haired boy yelled.

"I'm ready! G-Go ahead...and cum..." Luka responded. Kaito's eyes squeezed shut and he groaned as he released large amount of cum inside of her. The pink-haired woman moaned as she felt herself rising up to heaven. There was so much cum inside of her that it overflowed out of her pussy. After a few moments of heavy breathing in order to recover, Kaito pulled out of her. The pink-haired woman smiled before rolling over to rest.

Looking around, Kaito gestured towards Teto, Miku, Sonico, Neru, Gumi and Rin, who obediently crawled over to him. Meiko frowned, but decided to start masturbation. Meanwhile, the other girls all paired together, with one on top and one on the bottom. They lined up, baring their pussies for him to penetrate. Kaito picked the pair of Rin and Sonico in the center.

Kaito thrust in between their two soaking wet pussies and groaned as the feeling stimulated him. Rin and Sonico embraced each other as they felt his massive member sliding against their sensitive vaginas, their faces extremely red and their breasts pressed together. Kaito smiled at this. He felt the sweat dripping down his skin while the sun hammered down, heating his body up.

"Oh...yeah...keep doing that...it feels...so...GOOD!" Sonico groaned loudly.

The blue-haired boy noticed the two other pairs of girls, kissing and touching each other.

"Miku and Neru, can you eat out your partners?" he requested.

"Of course," they said at the same time. Removing themselves from their embrace, Miku and Neru spun around to face Gumi and Teto's pussies respectively. Miku stuck her tongue inside of Gumi's pussy and licked the insides, lapping up her juices. Gumi groaned before digging her face inside of the space between her partner's legs. She licked the surface and heard Miku's soft moan.

Kaito pulled out of the space between Rin and Sonico's pussies and jammed his long member inside of Rin, who gasped for a moment before smiling widely at the feeling of having the blue-haired boy inside of her. He immediately began thrusting into her wet pussy, causing her to let out a large amount of erotic moans, groans, and screams. To silence her, Sonico embraced her body and slid her tongue into Rin's mouth.

 _Mmph...mmf...mmm...chu...mwah..._

Meiko kept groaning as she fingered herself, hearing the sound of the wet and wild orgy on the other side of the pool. Feeling a bit unsatisfied, she got up from her chaise longue and walked over to Kaito, kneeling down behind him. Kaito felt a pair of soft hands circling his ass before a rush of pleasure ran through him. Meiko had started to lick his testicles as he jackhammered into Rin.

Smirking at the sight, Miku and Gumi silently agreed to flip away from the 69 position and embrace each other, kissing each other wildly and passionately. Their breasts moulded together as they did so. The twin-tailed girl licked Gumi's lips before sliding her tongue into her mouth and taking it over, her tongue traveling throughout Gumi's mouth.

Kaito smacked Rin's ass and heard her moan loudly into her kiss with Sonico. He pulled out of her before plunging all eight inches into her cunt. Kaito groaned as the feeling of her wet, warm, and squishy insides sliding against his cock. The tip of his penis pounded against the walls of her pussy, causing pleasureable sensations to pulse through Sonico's body like a beating drum.

Miku and Gumi got up and moved towards the pool, stepping inside. The twin-tailed girl retrieved a double-sided dildo and stuck it inside of her, gasping and then smiling because of the pleasure. She lay down onto the stairs and presented her penetrated pussy for Gumi to observe. She licked her lips before she closed in and began to run her tongue up and down the length of the dildo, occasionally reaching the edges of her partner's pussy.

Kaito felt the pressure building up in his dick. He pulled out of Sonico and started thrusting hard into Rin. With a whimper, a large smile entered on her face and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Rin started to breathe heavily as she reached closer and closer to orgasm. In response to her actions, Kaito began to speed up his thrusts before a rush of pleasure ran through his body and he cummed inside of Rin.

"AAAAAH!" Rin screamed as she orgasmed, feeling the cum rush inside of her and overflow out of her pussy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as a wide smiled remained upon her face.

* * *

 _A few hours later_ _..._

Kaito pulled out of Miku and watched her slump down and fall asleep. Looking around, he saw that the rest of the girls were asleep, cuddling up against each other. All of the participants sweaty skin was shining in the sunlight, while his cum was overflowing inside their pussies.. The blue-haired boy sighed before lying down onto a chaise longue, quickly falling asleep.


End file.
